mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Princess Celestia/@comment-5926076-20130219041046/@comment-1037137-20130220003714
I get hot under the collar a little too often, to be totally honest. I gotta work to be less aggressive. Maybe it make sense from that perspective, but for the longest time it was merely a theory and not one we put huge stock into. Twilight's always been more of a lovable bookworm and/or wizard than princess material, I think that's how most fans view her. And frankly, I don't think many people ever seriously saw her becoming an alicorn on the series, she's always been a unicorn and given the core setup of the group, two earth ponies/two pegasi/two unicorns, fans are used to that setup, they are accustomed to it, it was always a very balanced setup, and now we got this huge change and people are finding it a little too much to swallow in one sitting. Yeah, Celestia is certainly not all-knowing. Maybe she's usually good-intentioned, but good intentions doesn't make her a good decision maker all of the time. For me, it feels like she's granted herself a little too much say in how Twilight should lead her life. I really couldn't care less if she's the Princess, because even at her rank these actions are coming off as excessive. Unfortunately, my liking for Celestia has been decreasing steadily over the past six months, even before the Alicorn thing came in to make a mess of things. I think Celestia just is completely intrusive on Twi's life and pretty much assigned her a destiny rather than let her find it for herself. Plus, she's way too dependent on the Six to solve her major affairs. Even if she's not connected to the Elements anymore, she's the Princess, the most powerful Alicorn alive, arguably. She should be able to handle things for herself without always having to turn to the last resort option with the Six every single time. So I think she takes too much charge over them as well. Finally, she used the Mane Six specifically in testing Twilight in this nonsense test that led up to the transformation. She clearly meant for chaos to break out deliberately so she'd be able to bestow this nonsense title when Twi did eventually reverse the effects. Again, what the hell is she doing using the Mane Six as a means to every single end? I think a lot of fans still disapprove of how the test was executed, for many reasons. For all of these reasons, this episode was the final straw for me and Celestia. I think she's gone too far in exercising her authority. I'll try not to now that my initial outrage has passed, as angry as I still am. But unfortunately, I pretty much have begun to openly dislike Celestia now. She may be well-intentioned, but you know what they say, the end does not always justify the means. Celestia has slowly become a living embodiment of this fact. If you ask me, Season 4 ought to just have her back off for a while. Besides, I'm a much bigger fan of Luna than Celestia.